


6 a.m.

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻*Note：因为雨季来了，又飞快地过去
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	6 a.m.

牛岛的生物钟向来很规律，哪怕没有闹钟。  
每天5点45分醒来，洗漱后补充10g支链氨基酸，6点出门晨跑3公里，在小公园拉伸后，再散步回家。  
可今天他醒来时，外面下着雨，及川又刚从阿根廷回来，苦不堪言地倒了两天时差，眼下难得睡得安稳，半边脸陷在枕头里，毫无防备地微微张着嘴，呼吸绵长舒缓，甚至偶尔带出几声模糊的“呼噜呼噜”，也分不清是打鼾还是嘴巴里的口水，总之就像睡熟的小猫咪一样惹人怜爱。  
牛岛摸过床头柜上的手机，取消了十分钟后将要响起的闹钟，收回来时想拂开垂在及川额前的刘海，又怕吵醒他，只好作罢。  
好安静。  
雨点密集地打在玻璃窗上，房间里灰蒙蒙的，空调口吹出一点风声，室温应该要比平常低一些，可被窝里十分暖和，让牛岛少见地生出几分懒散困倦。  
他不像及川那么喜欢捉弄人，也不是有意，但就突然地想要抱他，等回过神时，手臂已经跨过肩膀，揽着他的背，将人整个压进自己怀里，柔软的棉织物摩擦出窸窸窣窣的声响，像风穿过树叶，藏在枝桠里的昆虫发出低鸣。  
及川感觉自己闷了下气，挣扎着睁开眼，发现自己的脸正紧贴在牛岛的胸肌上，气得迷迷糊糊地抬起手，捶了他一拳，只是还没睡醒，这一拳的力道在牛岛看来不痛不痒，反倒像在撒娇，或者就是在撒娇。捶完及川又揪着牛岛的T恤前襟，埋头钻了钻，试图挡住眼前的光线，趁着困意还没消尽赶紧睡回去，但到底是被几公分之外的心跳吵得不安宁，拜托，这都交往第几年了，为什么还会觉得心跳声这么大？  
自暴自弃地深吸气再吐出，及川报复似的掐住那块被誉为“世界瑰宝，大和骄傲”的胸肌，张嘴咬了一口。牛岛看不见他这些小动作，只觉得胸口先是暖烘烘的，然后被挤着硌了一下，不太疼但还是被吓得倒吸一口冷气。及川听到头顶“嘶”地一声，得意地拍了拍自己的成果，又伸出舌头舔湿了那块布料。  
牛岛觉得不妙，握着及川纤细的后颈把他从怀里拎出来，还看见一截没收回去的粉红舌尖，果然很像猫。  
“干嘛，明明是你先弄我的。”及川不甘示弱地朝他凶，牛岛没反驳什么，朝着没拉严实的窗帘缝隙望了一眼，对他说：“及川，下雨了。”  
及川在被子底下蹬了蹬脚，小腿与牛岛交错着勾在一起，“怎么，特意吵醒及川先生，是想让及川先生陪你看雨嘛？”  
牛岛答非所问地回他：“阿根廷也会下雨么？”  
“当然下，又不是撒哈拉。”  
“你会跟别人一起看雨么？”  
及川恍然大悟地眯起眼睛笑他：“哎呀哎呀，今天是怎么了，这么粘人，嗯~~？”  
牛岛再次收紧手臂，低下头埋进及川的颈窝里，意味不明地“嗯”了一声。  
“雨有什么好看的。”及川说着也伸手搭在牛岛腰上，随着他的呼吸轻微地起伏，“及川先生才没那个兴致陪别人看雨呢。”  
“嗯。”  
牛岛又突然想起，从薄绒被底下捋出及川的左手，捏了捏小臂内侧的肌肉问他：“昨晚没压到吧？还疼么？”  
是因为上赛季末，及川网前争球时摔倒，左手撑了下地。也算不上什么伤，筋肉挫着了，不影响打球，肉眼甚至看不出来什么问题，只是与右手臂对比着捏会觉得有点肿胀，和用力握拳再往特定角度转时，会有一点酸痛。及川没提，牛岛会发现还是因为觉得他拿杯子喝水时的姿势有点奇怪。  
“没事啦，队医都说没事，你用不着这么紧张。”及川在牛岛眼前反复几次张开手掌又握紧的动作。  
“嗯，但还是谨慎一些好，如果哪里不舒服就跟我讲。”  
“知道啦。”及川随口应着，没想到牛岛会趁自己张手时握上来，手指插进指缝，紧紧扣着，他不禁觉得脸热，挣了一下没挣回来，反倒被牛岛拉到脸颊边贴了贴。  
“早饭想吃什么？”  
“唔……不知道，我还不饿。”  
“今天要做什么？”  
“也还没想……”  
雨还在下，及川背对着窗口看不到，便翻了个身，将本就留有缝隙的窗帘彻底拉开，背靠着牛岛望出去。  
“外面看着就很冷。”感到揽着自己腰的手臂稍稍收紧，及川又挣扎着往反方向挪了挪，“我不是说我冷。”  
“嗯。”牛岛嘴上应着手却没松。  
不对劲。  
及川又翻回来，捏着牛岛的脸质问：“小牛若今天到底怎么了？”  
他不太会主动提起自己的事，但被问起时，也不会刻意回避，谈及细节，儿时的记忆不甚明了，大概父母并非感情破裂，也不是迫于什么外界因素，只是自然而然地，就分开了。早些天，搬家公司来过一趟，所以当父亲真正走出牛岛家的宅子时，只拖着一个很小的行李箱，好像一次短途旅行那样。从昨夜开始下的雨仍没有停歇的势头，庭院里积满了散落的枝叶，他很想追出去却被家仆拦住，最后只能站在门廊里远远地看，隔着从房檐垂下的暴雨如瀑。向来身体强健的他没有淋雨却在那天之后大病了一场，高烧烧得一塌糊涂，时时不知自己是醒是梦，眼皮重得睁不开，脑子里也混沌不清，偶尔浮现父亲与他讲过的事，继续打排球之类，到强者云集的地方之类……  
“我继续打排球，然后遇到了你。”  
牛岛没再继续讲什么，房间里又一次安静得只剩雨声，甚至让人怀疑他是故意停在这里。  
干嘛啊？！是想让及川先生安慰你么？太狡猾了吧！！虽然明明是自己先问的……“就、…”开口时，及川才觉得嗓子里有些紧，没法轻松地将这句话说完整：“……就这样一起看一天雨也不错。”  
牛岛无意识地抬手摸他毛绒绒得发旋，又顺着脖颈滑下去，像安抚小动物一样，自己却是因此感到治愈的那个。  
“可能待会儿就停了。”牛岛隔了一会儿才回答他，大概是放松下来又感到睡意，他微微阖眼望着模糊的窗口，好像又只剩下一半的意识停留在当下，另一半脱离时间朝着昨日流去。  
“那就看到停为止。”  
“嗯？”牛岛有点意外地低头看他，以为及川又是突发奇想地“刁难”自己，果然被他凑近了很轻地咬住下唇，磨牙似的蹭了蹭，不疼，有点痒。而后及川只稍稍退开一点，几乎仍贴着牛岛的嘴唇小声说：“这样的话，哪怕以后及川先生不在小牛若身边……”牛岛眼前失焦，看不清及川的脸，只能听到他的嗓音，像半透明的纱，在他耳边簌簌落下，“每到雨天，除了那些让你觉得寂寞的事，也想想陪你看过雨的及川先生吧。”  
于是就像起了风，将所有雨滴吹离下落的轨迹，将他从遥远的隔着雨幕的门廊拉回这张在两个人的体重下朝着中央凹陷的床铺。  
牛岛翻了个身将及川压在下面，弹簧床垫剧烈地颤了颤，及川被突如其来的位置变化引出一声惊呼，继而配合地伸出双手圈住牛岛的脖颈，嬉笑着问他：“哦呀哦呀，小牛若突然想对及川先生做什么呢？”  
他其实在想这张双人床还是太大了，要小一点才好，小到他和及川必须紧紧相依着入睡，每个早晨都这样拥抱着醒来，在迷蒙的天色下接吻，将整洁的床单揉乱抓皱，用炙热的喘息在冰凉的窗玻璃上呼出水汽。  
牛岛拂开及川汗湿的刘海，亲了亲他的眼睑问：“要去洗澡么？”  
及川懒洋洋地连根手指都不想动，嘟了嘟嘴巴发出一声模糊的拒绝。  
“对了，我之前买了这个。”牛岛侧身伸长手从床边柜里取出了什么，及川没睁眼看，只觉得自己的手指被套上一个凉丝丝的小东西，“虽然戴着会有点不方便，但还是想送给你。”  
“知道不方便就送点儿别的方便的啊。”大概是又在犯困，及川可能还没反应过来到底是什么，只是顺着牛岛的话叽叽歪歪，声音却越说越小，直到只剩下柔软的气音与鼻息。  
“嗯，下次我会再送些别的。”  
及川随便哼哼了两声，埋头蜷缩进牛岛怀里，仿佛找到了一个超级舒服的位置，深深地吸气又缓缓呼出，把自己严丝合缝地嵌进去。  
“打球的时候记得摘下来。”  
这次除了安稳的呼吸，他没再发出任何声音。  
等他之后再睡醒，会说些什么呢？  
“小牛若，我跟你讲，及川先生做了个特别离谱的梦，梦见小牛若你啊，竟然送我情侣对戒，哈哈是吧，小牛若呆头呆脑的，哪有这种情调！”  
牛岛想象着及川夸张的表情和语气，不经意笑起来。  
确实，和你在一起之前，是没有的。  
牛岛摸了摸及川戴着戒指的无名指，在等他睡醒的这段时间里，静静看着窗外。  
早上六点的东京，雨下个不停。

《6 a.m.》全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 感觉自己好像在搞什么“东京爱情24小时”2333333333


End file.
